The present invention relates to two piece paper cups produced by machines of the type as shown and described on U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,130, issued in Dec. 25, 1984, and entitled "Machine For Forming Seams Of Two-Piece Paper Cups." In this regard the patent relates to an electrically heated air stream which is directed at a side wall blank and a circular bottom wall blank momentarily at a heating station in the machine. The machine on which the blanks are assembled and formed into a cup has a turret and a number of mandrels that project radially from the axis of the machine and are carried to each of a succession of stations by indexing rotation of the turret. The mandrels taper in the direction away from the turret axis and have at their outer end a flat surface at which there are suction inlet openings.
In the operation of the machine, a flanged bottom wall blank is concentrically attached by suction to the flat end surface of the mandrel, with its flange projecting away from the mandrel. Thereafter, a side wall blank is wrapped around the mandrel and the bottom wall blank. This wrapping brings the marginal side edge portions of the side wall blanks into an overlap relationship with the flange of the bottom wall blanks wherein they can be bonded to one another to form a side seam and a bottom seam. The seams are heated by an electrical heater mounted in a housing as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,130.